


Wild, Wild West/Game of Thrones [FANART]

by Wanderer



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Game of Thrones-esque, Gen, historic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James West as a lord of Westeros</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild, Wild West/Game of Thrones [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed that no one seems to post art or manips much for this fandom. So I thought I'd give it a whirl. I've always loved history and costumes, and I'm going through this phase now where I like to see my fav. TV characters as someone else, in another time period. So here's Jim as a feudal lord, in a costume I found that I really like, from "Game of Thrones". I made his hair a bit longer, to fit the era. 
> 
> Comments are welcome. :) If other fans like this sort of thing, I may post more manips. I have some other ideas for different time periods.

 


End file.
